


I Know I'm A Wolf

by TheAwkwardPinCushion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, bad relationships, he's really shitty to her but also thinks of her as his kid p much, same vice versa rly but that doesn't change the fact that he's kind of horrible to her, unhealthy father figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardPinCushion/pseuds/TheAwkwardPinCushion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite<br/>But the rest of my pack I have left them behind<br/>And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill<br/>But the thought of fresh meat it is making me ill<br/>So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals it's another story with my shitty oc  
> she isn't named in this one but if ya go into my "smol oc" tag on tumblr that's her  
> this started out as villifying the general but now i sort of love him, oops  
> enjoy  
> (this is a songfic, listen to the song here -> https://youtu.be/S2KsXDPLqpM )

**_dear rabbit_ **

The small girl was angry, always angry. Even after a year of living under the General’s command, she still cried about wanting to go home. She hardly ate. It was almost sad. He decided she would be a terrible slave, but she had that  _ personality. _ She’d come at him swinging, her being only five at the time and him being twenty-six. She was brave, even if she was so small. So, he had picked her up and took her back to his camp.

**_my legs are getting weak chasing you_ **

She was exhausting. Always screaming and fighting, she made the General want to explode on many different occasions. So, he gave up.

“I’m training you to fight, little one,” he said. She stopped her screaming for just a moment.

“I don’t care.”

“Oh, but little one, you will. You’ll be such a great fighter, you might be able to take  _ me _ on one day.”

_ That _ piqued her interest. So she agreed to learn from him, with the intent of beating him in a matter of years. He would sort that out eventually.

**_the snow fields wouldn’t seem so big if you knew_ **

**_that the blood on my teeth is far beyond dry_ **

He hadn’t called a raid in weeks, always busy training his new protégé. His First Captain was calling the shots while he was away, which was usually for days at a time. His ‘little one’ would come back boasting and starting brawls with the other children, usually winning and sending the other to the infirmary with a broken nose. The men were starting to talk of mutiny.

**_and i’ve captured you once but it wasn’t quite right_ **

He remembered how she fought when he raided her little village.

_ “Hey, asshole!” _

_ He turned to the source of the insult, reaching for his pistol. What he found was a skinny thing, an older toddler at the most. _

_ “Get out of my town!” _

_ And she charged, tiny fists clenched and ready to swing. The blows barely stung, and he watched as she fought herself into fatigue. She kept going even as her speed dulled to hardly one swing every two seconds.  _

_ “I think I will, little one,” he said, smiling down at her with a smile resemblant of a wolf. “And I think I’ll take you with me when I do.” _

_ “Fuck you!” she cried, energy renewed as he picked her up easily. She kicked and screamed, but he kept walking through the ruins of her town. He addressed his First Captain.  _

_ “I assume you can keep things running if I leave with this brat?” he asked. _

_ “Of course, General,” the Captain replied. He didn’t ask why his General was taking a child, he didn’t really care as long as he didn’t have to clean up the mess. _

_ “Good.” _

**_so i’m telling you that you’ll be safe with me_ **

She woke screaming, as she usually did. And he took his time walking into the large closet they’d made her a room out of. She was curled into a tight ball on her mattress, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Go away,” she ordered.

“But little one, I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said, feigning hurt. She was seven, now. She knew that he wasn’t going to hurt her. But her nightmares were filled with her old home, of her family long gone.

“I’m not any better because of you. Leave.”

He held his hands up in surrender. “As you wish, but just know,” he stood nearly at attention, “you’ll never come to harm with me. You have nothing to fear.”

She didn’t order him out after that, thinking on what he’d said. He turned and left, leaving her alone in the dark once more.

**_rabbit, my claws are dull now so don’t be afraid_ **

“Come, little one,” he said when he heard her knock. She opened the door and almost looked as if she would leave with his guards standing on either side of his seat.

“You two,” he barked, “leave.”

They both nodded, silently, and left them alone.

“You trust me now, oh great one?” she laughed, turning a chair backwards for her to sit in. she was twelve, grinning. He saw himself in that grin, and it both pleased him and terrified him. She was turning out to be quite competent in the battlefield. Soon she would get cocky, and try to take his title.

“I have good news for you,” he said. She arched an eyebrow and reached for the cigarette case on the table, taking one and lighting it with one of his matches.

“How good?”

He smirked, sliding forward a bundle of  _ something _ across the table. She unwrapped it, finding needles and ink within.

“I’m making you my First Captain. You’ll have to get the tattoo, of course. I’ll do it myself, if you allow it.”

She looked like a child that had free reign in a candy store. 

“Of course, General.”

**_i could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave_ **

He watched her bloody yet another fighter that came at her. She was equipped with only her nonformal clothing and the brass knuckles he’d given her for her birthday. She fought well with them, keeping their balance perfect in her fist. She was a danger to be feared, and he was proud. His little one was the best fighter on the field. 

She jogged to him, covered in blood. Almost none of it was hers.

“Is my tent set up yet? I’m tired.”

“No, little one,” he said. “You’ll be in the building with me and the Second Captain.”

Her eyes lit up. “Thank fuck, because it’s cold as shit out here and I’m gonna freeze if I stay out here any longer.”

Her profanity hadn’t come from him; it probably was a product of her temper. It’d become commonplace to hear her vulgarity from across the barracks. It had probably just meshed into her normal vocabulary.

He gave her a key to the fort she’d sleep in, and she jogged in that direction. He stayed behind to assess the damage she’d done. He would probably find her in the infirmary again, because the knife that had gone in her belly was quite obviously bothering her near the end of her fight, and he had expected her to ignore it only as long as was necessary to impress him. She was smart like that. 

**_yes i know i’m a wolf and i’ve been known to bite_ **

_ “Don’t backtalk,” he said, the back of his hand sending her crashing into the wall. She didn’t cry that time, instead getting up and sending a glare his way. _

_ “What happened to not hurting me?” _

_ “I assumed you were smart enough to know I meant lasting injuries.” _

_ She grumbled and continued her cleaning as he left. _

**_but the rest of my pack i have left them behind_ **

“Touch my protégé again, old friend, and you won’t have hands to touch with any more,” said the voice of the First General. His little lady Captain had taken the last of the whiskey and the Fifth General didn’t take kindly to little girls that didn’t know their places. He’d slapped her, not even earning a flinch before she smirked and looked behind him.

He paled, turning quickly and apologizing in too many words. The gathering (party, really, because everyone but the First General and the Commander got stupid drunk) continued on and there were no more qualms with the young Captain drinking as she pleased.

**_and my teeth may be sharp and i’ve been raised to kill_ **

“Boy, come here,” the Commander said, leaning back in his _throne,_ the rest of his men completely unconscious from their drinking, “You’ve caused quite a fuss with your new Captain. She is quite...unconventional.”

“I’m aware. Does this displease you, Commander?” the General asked. He watched his Commander’s face. As always, he was unreadable.

“Not in the slightest. Just make sure of one thing, boy.” He rose and stepped off his platform to the floor where his First General was standing. “Don’t let her cause any trouble.”

The younger man didn’t flinch. He nodded his head. “Of course not, Commander.”

“Good.”

The Commander studied him for a moment, trying to read any secrets stored in his mind with just a look. He was unsuccessful. “If you find her rebelling, you know what you must do, don’t you?” he asked.

He watch his General pale slightly. “I must kill her, Commander.”

The Commander nodded. “Good.”

**_but the thought of fresh meat is making me ill_ **

He read the reports from his Second Captain, blood drained from his face. “No…”

She’d left. Her men had tried to stop her, but when met with force, she used it right back. They were all dead except for his Second, who’d lost his left arm. He was angry, of course. He had every right to be. But she hadn’t taken his shooting arm and the General couldn’t help but believe that was on purpose.

“Do you want me to set up a retrieval party, General?” asked his Second. He was old enough to remember what happened to the last First Captain that rebelled.

“No,” said the General, “I’ll go. Alone. Give her time to get comfortable, then pull her away from it. Maybe she’ll see sense if I just try to talk before trying to kill her.”

**_so i’m telling you that you’ll be safe with me_ **

“Come back,” said the General. It had been two years since she left, two years since she slaughtered her men. His Second trailed behind him like a good guard dog, and watched the ordeal unfold.

“Fuck off,” she growled. She was staying at a bar with a different bandit family, one they’d fought over land with. They’d accepted her quickly enough, as evidenced by the four burly men standing behind her, ready to attack.

“We  _ need _ you. You’re our best fighter, and my First Captain. Please, I’m begging you.”

“I told you to fuck off, General.”

The four men drew their weapons, waiting for her orders. Was she already leading here, too? That was impressive.

“Fine. Don’t expect me to stay gone forever, you ungrateful bitch. I’ll come back and I’ll burn this  _ whole cesspool to the fucking ground _ , mark my words. Come back before then, and we can talk. You have a month.”

And he was gone again, and she was screaming vulgarities to his back as he left.

When they next fought, he left her with a nasty gash on her face and she left him with a promise to tear him apart when she got her hands on him next. He hadn’t believed anything he’d heard in his life more than he did then.

**_so rabbit please stop looking the other way_ **

She had grown. She didn’t remember how she got to the main island, all she remembered was fighting a marine fleet. She’d jumped in front of one of her crewmates (Nami, he thought her name was) and the next thing she remembered was waking up in the snow. She’d found him at the bar, sliding into his booth with one of her pistols to his kneecap.

“Where the fuck am I?” she asked, too quiet for the other patrons to hear.

“Don’t you know, little one?” he asked, grinning at her like the wolf he was, “This is where our old base is. I’m here to take it back. What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“I…” she looked at her hands, her fingernails still had caked blood under them. “I don’t know. I was sent here by one of the Warlords. The paw one. He separated us and I don’t know where my crew is.”

She looked scared.

“It’s damn convenient for me, though. You willing to do a job for me, for old time’s sake?”

That earned him a glare.

“I’m killing the Commander. After I didn’t kill you like he wanted, he cast me out. The only reason people are still treating you like a fucking princess is because the Commander is keeping it all quiet. He doesn’t want a mutiny on his hands, and if the rest find out that his First General and  _ his _ First Captain were out, a mutiny he’d have,” the General said, “And I need help taking him out so I can replace him.”

“Like I’d let you replace him, even if I  _ did _ want to work with you. You’re all about  _ yourself, _ not the good of your men. Fuck that. If anyone’s gonna replace him, it’s  _ me. _ ”

“So you’ll help me kill him?”

She paused.

“Only if we settle who’s gonna replace him beforehand. Buy me a drink, asshole.”

~

They set up camp nearby, opting to watch the patrol’s schedule instead of renting beds at the inn. She took first watch. And second. And third.

“You know, I’m not gonna kill you in your sleep, little one.”

“Do you honestly expect me to trust you so fast?”

“Of course not.” He feigned shock. “I raised you better than that.”

**_it’s cold out there, so why not stay here under my tail_ **

She stumbled back to the tent, vision blurred. She held the wound in her stomach to keep as much blood in her as she could, collapsing as soon as the General opened the tent flaps to see what the commotion was.

“Stupid kid,” he grumbled, patching her up and keeping her warm while she was out. She’d gotten too close and got hurt trying to cover up her mistake. Of course, it’d look like your average disagreement between trigger-happy bandits at the scene, but the work it took to clean up her evidence  _ hurt.  _ She’d torn herself up bad keeping it normal-looking.

He had to admit, he was proud of her effort. He would’ve done the same thing, if he were in her position.

She woke soon, though. She almost looked surprised to still be alive, after having trusted him to fix her up. He did well enough, even though she’d have a new addition to her collection of scars.

“You didn’t kill me and take my head to the Commander?”

He didn’t look away from their campfire. “Why do you think I didn’t do right after you left? I’ve grown attached to you, little one. Even if you are an ungrateful brat.”

She laughed at that, and it was the first time he’d seen that laugh. He supposed the Strawhats weren’t so bad for her, after all. 

“You too, old man.”


End file.
